


The Boys Next Door 邻家男孩

by blacklight



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, and how much they dote on him, how eiji befriended mrs. owens and mrs. coleman, sets during1x12
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklight/pseuds/blacklight
Summary: “你的未婚夫，他也喜欢这里吗？”她调皮地问道。英二眨了好几次眼，显然很困惑。“您说什么？”“你知道，跟你住一起那个金发的。”欧文斯太太提示道。“我们猜你们搬进这么座大公寓，一定是订婚了。是个建立家庭的好地方。”英二脸红到了头发根，他无助地结巴。“我，我们，——”“当然，再保持一阵男朋友关系也挺好的。”科尔曼太太宠爱有加地点头。“毕竟你们都还小呢。”





	The Boys Next Door 邻家男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the boys next door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056905) by [kybelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles). 



> 译注：  
> 这是一篇补完英二在万圣节得到邻居赠送食品前因后果的小短文，是作者看了这串推文之后写出的。https://twitter.com/Serya_chan/status/1043080291684900864  
> 原文斜体用[ ]标出。

每日惯常的下午茶时间，索菲·欧文斯先向格蕾丝·科尔曼打听了新邻居的事情。  
“格蕾丝，是真的吗？”她啜了一小口茶，问道，“真搬来了一个新邻居？”  
科尔曼太太审视了好一阵她精心护理过的指甲，然后回答。“当然了，亲爱的。好像是个叫艾迪·温斯顿的男人把那间空公寓买下了。”  
欧文斯太太玩笑式地扬起一边眉毛。“就他一个？没妻子？”  
“哦，索菲。”科尔曼大笑。“我不知道，很遗憾。但我知道他有个儿子，叫什么来着……？”  
她微微蹙眉。“好像是叫克里斯。是个金发的年轻人。我猜肯定长得随他妈妈，跟他爸不怎么像。”  
“有点意思…”欧文斯太太若有所思地回答。一会，她想起了别的事情。“格蕾丝，你听说没…”  
话题便转开了，她们没再谈起新邻居。

———  
她们很快发现，房子虽是温斯顿先生买下的，他却再没露过面。  
搬进来的，是他儿子克里斯。还带着一个可爱的男孩子。  
有天晚上，是欧文斯太太先看见了他们，她当时正在阳台上。她正和女儿打电话，艾玛说要她等会，她得去看看烤箱。欧文斯太太随意把头往阳台外一伸，正在这时，她看到克里斯·温斯顿下了车。  
不过他没有马上进楼。他绕过汽车，和一个黑头发的小伙子一起走了进来。  
[哦]，欧文斯太太不由自主快活地想。还有几个男孩也下了车跟着他们走了，因此这个举动本身并没有太过重大的含义，但这个姓温斯顿的年轻人面对黑发男孩时的肢体语言以及他们亲密的姿态，显示出两人之间绝不简单。  
[“妈？妈——妈？”]  
艾玛的声音吵得她一愣，这才立刻回过神来。“对不起亲爱的，我有点走神了。接着讲讲你今天过得怎样。”

——  
自然，她第二天把一切都讲给了自己的好闺蜜。  
“你是说，男孩子？”科尔曼惊讶地问道。“我就住隔壁，都还没机会见到他们，真遗憾。”  
“是啊，我亲眼看见的。他昨晚和一个年轻人回来的。”欧文斯欢快地说道，随即她把自己的猜测脱口而出。“我猜他俩订婚了。”  
科尔曼太太目瞪口呆。“但是小索，克里斯·温斯顿看着也太年轻了，不像订婚的年纪。而且我猜这个新来的是不是也跟他差不多大？”  
欧文斯太太草草地一挥手。“我又不是说他们要闪电结婚，格蕾丝，但我觉得有些认真的成分。要不是准备以后跟丈夫住这里，温斯顿先生给他儿子买间豪华公寓干嘛？”  
“嗯，感觉有道理多了…”科尔曼太太承认道，但她又紧接着摇头。“我们想太远了。说不定他们根本就没在恋爱呢？”  
欧文斯太太轻轻叹了口气。“我知道，我知道，我这人就是浪漫得没救…”她的嘴唇努出一抹调皮而得意洋洋的笑。“不过我跟你讲，他俩绝对有戏（romantic chemistry）。真希望咱们能快点见到他俩。”

——  
见面来得很快。严格来说是只见到了其中一位，但鉴于她们这会儿的好奇心简直要爆棚了，总比见不到要强。当时她们在水果区，科尔曼太太微皱着眉头查看草莓，说道：“嗯……我觉得——”突然，欧文斯太太发出嘘声，神神秘秘地指着什么人。  
科尔曼太太转过头，看见一个年轻人正在挑苹果。她高扬着眉毛向朋友转过头，但欧文斯太太很快悄声说，“就是他。克里斯·温斯顿的疑似未婚夫。”“哦。”科尔曼太太也小声回答道，说着又朝那个年轻人看去。他周身带着显而易见的温和气场，不知为何，看着他令人格外舒心。科尔曼太太突然产生了一股强烈的冲动，想做她远近闻名的派给他吃。  
她和欧文斯太太确认过了眼神，彬彬有礼地朝他走去。  
“你好。”欧文斯太太先开口道。  
年轻人有点吓着了，但很快抬头，对上了她们的目光。从近处看，他显得更加天真可爱，欧文斯太太真想掐一把他柔软的脸蛋。他怯怯地微笑着说：“你们好”，语气很小心，一听就是个外国人。  
“我叫索菲·欧文斯，这位女士叫格蕾丝·科尔曼。”她自我介绍后又引见了朋友。“咱们住在同一栋楼。我们想跟新邻居打个招呼。”  
“哦。”他短暂地顿了一下，随即礼貌地与她们握手。“我叫英二。很高兴认识两位。”  
“很高兴认识。”科尔曼太太回答。“目前觉得新家怎么样，英二？”  
“很不错，谢谢。”他羞涩地回答，欧文斯太太[险些]就真要掐他脸蛋了。  
“你的未婚夫，他也喜欢这里吗？”她调皮地问道。  
英二眨了好几次眼，显然很困惑。“您说什么？”  
“你知道，跟你住一起那个金发的。”欧文斯太太提示道。“我们猜你们搬进这么座大公寓，一定是订婚了。是个建立家庭的好地方。”  
英二脸红到了头发根，他无助地结巴。“我，我们，——”  
“当然，再保持一阵男朋友关系也挺好的。”科尔曼太太宠爱有加地点头。“毕竟你们都还小呢。”  
“听着，你们好像误会了。我和他，我是说我们…”英二表情为难地说。  
“亲爱的，用不着怕我们。”欧文太太严肃地说。“我们不是老古董。年轻人的爱情一向让我们开心。”  
“没错。”科尔曼太太坚定地赞同朋友。“对了，你愿意和我们一起喝下午茶吗，亲爱的？我们想多了解你。”  
英二瞧了她们好一会，随后犹豫地微笑。  
“那太好了。谢谢。”  
当天下午两点整，英二敲响了科尔曼太太的家门，他有礼又紧张地笑着走进了门。他胳膊底下夹着一只蛋糕盒。  
“希望你们喜欢栗子蛋糕。”他腼腆地小声说。“我不太熟悉美国的食物。”  
“哦亲爱的，我[超爱]栗子蛋糕。”科尔曼太太柔声说，同时递给他一杯茶。“谢谢你这么细心。快跟我们说说！”  
英二的动作有点僵硬。“什么？”  
“讲讲你自己，亲爱的。”欧文太太和蔼地说。“你这样的小可爱为什么来纽约？”  
“哦。”英二喝了一小口杯中茶水，显得放松了些。“嗯，我其实从日本来的。我今年刚来，是……”他微微蹙眉，好像又紧张起来。  
“交换生？”科尔曼太太猜道。  
“哦，是的，没错。”他马上点头。“我是个交换生。”  
“真好。”欧文太太边礼貌地说边往茶里加了一匙糖。随后她的眼睛里闪起淘气的光芒。“你是怎么认识克里斯的？”  
英二看起来很是迷惑。  
“你男朋友，亲爱的。”科尔曼太太帮忙道。“异地恋？”  
血流再次涌上了英二的双颊，他转开身，清清嗓子答道：“其实我是来纽约之后才遇见的他。”  
两个女人困惑地对望了一下。然后欧文斯太太忍不住大声说：“那已经搬到一起住了？这就叫一见钟情啊。”  
他的脸依然红着，顾不上说什么。  
“我猜你不打算马上回去吧，英二？”科尔曼太太和蔼可亲地问。  
这时，英二把目光转回到两人身上，甜甜地笑了。“我不打算离开他。”  
欧文斯太太手抚胸口。“我这老年人脆弱的心脏哦……年轻人的恋爱我太高兴了。我希望他待你不错，亲爱的。”  
“他对我很好。”英二轻轻叹气。“他待我很好。有他在我有安全感，他带给我快乐。希望我也给他带去了快乐。”

——  
此后，他们时常能在超市遇见英二。这个年轻人好像挺喜欢下厨，每次在超市里碰见，他也总是和她们闲谈几句。  
一天，英二不在，科尔曼太太苦着脸叹着气，望着朋友。“我觉得英二和他男朋友昨晚大吵了一架。我在厨房喝水，听见门被使劲摔上的。”  
“哦，不。太糟糕了。”欧文太太伤心地说道。  
“我懂。真希望我们能做点什么。”  
欧文斯太太思索片刻，心生妙计。“我们可以给他们做吃的！格蕾丝你想，年轻小伙胃口都好。有美食心情就好，心情好了，就不打了。”  
科尔曼太太眨眨眼。“索菲，这主意太棒了。我来烤个南瓜派。”  
“我打算烤鸡。晚餐甜点都有了。完美。”  
于是当晚她们不知怎地就手端食物按响了英二家的门铃。英二开门，睁大了眼睛。  
“惊喜！”科尔曼太太笑逐颜开地喊道。  
“但愿你喜欢烤鸡和南瓜派。”欧文斯太太说。  
英二依然瞪大了眼看了她们好一会，这才急急忙忙地请她们进门。“我真不知该怎么谢你们。希望没有太麻烦你们。”  
“一点也不麻烦，亲爱的。”欧文斯太太保证道，她看着公寓里大堆的南瓜装饰，露出欣喜的笑容。  
“我们只是想对你们友善点。”  
“说起来……”科尔曼太太尽可能亲切地探问。“你跟克里斯，还[好]吧？”  
英二看着其中一个南瓜，微微笑了笑。“都好。”他保证。“我们吵了一架，但已经没事了。”  
听到这话，两位女士喜形于色。科尔曼太太抓起英二的手紧握住。“听你这么说我们可真是[太]高兴啦。”  
“我们还是赶快回家吧，孩子们马上就要回来了。”欧文斯太太玩笑式地说，英二周到地送她们出门。最后，欧文斯太太目光坚定地转向他。  
“真希望你们能长长久久，宝贝。”  
自从她们认识他以来，英二脸上第一次泛起忧愁的笑意。“你想象不到，我有多期望真能这样。”


End file.
